tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Graffiti
Graffiti is the second episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Daniel and Tommy race to stop Polluto from painting the world purple. This soon proves challenging for Tommy when Polluto captures him, and Daniel had been dropped to safety. This episode is about drawing all over walls and traps. Plot Tommy and Daniel find that the town and people are all covered with goo. They cover their noses in disgust when responding to the smell of the goo. Daniel guesses that Polluo is responsible and Tommy becomes determined to stop him. He takes flight with Daniel to search for Polluto. They are forced to duck and cover when Tommy and Daniel are ambushed by purple goo. Tommy drops Daniel to safety and then protects himself himself from all the purple goos coming towards him. When landing at the groud, Tommy encounters Smogg who bursts his bubble armour before fleeing to safety when Polluto suddenly arrives in his vehicular machine. Tommy turns his attentions to Polluto and draws a weapon as he prepares to stop him, but Polluto strikes first and launches two purple goos straight towards Tommy, sending the superhero flying against the fence and causing him to lose his weapon. Tommy glares at Polluto as he gets taunted by the latter for coming between himself and world domination. Tommy then attempts to launch himself free while telling Polluto to immediately "give up", but the villain lunges Tommy back against the fence while remarking at Tommy's face that he is "just getting started". Having ordered Smogg (twice) to explain his plan, Polluto proudly reveals his destiny to secure world domination by painting the world purple. Tommy makes another attempt to free himself as he vows to not let Polluto get away with his plan, but this only provokes Polluto in berating his captive enemy for his superhero qualities. Polluto then insists that his plan will succeed and continues to mock Tommy as he laughs at seeing the youngster struggling to free himself. Polluto then activates his vehicular machine, which presents a weaponry blast that'll grant him world domination in a minute. As Tommy's unsuccessful efforts to free himself continue, Polluto to Tommy that he'll color the world in 60 seconds and that all Tommy can really do is watch. Polluo then laughs as Tommy starts to give up. As Polluto stops laughing, Daniel arrives to witness the situation. Polluto calls him a mangy mutt and orders Smogg to get rid of him, but Smogg doesn't want to do so and ends up getting chased by Daniel. Though unimpressed, Polluto continues to work on firing his weapon in less than half a minute. Tommy eventually uses the last of his strength to break a fence free attached to his wrists, finally freeing himself after numerous struggled attempts earlier on. Tommy takes flight as Polluto begins counting from ten to activate his weaponry blast. Daniel then stops chasing Smogg and tells Tommy to go to the water tower. Tommy forms a water bomb and flies back to Polluto just after Smogg and Daniel. Distracting his nemesis, Tommy threw the massive water bomb on Polluto to destroy his vechicular machine; Polluto is let wet alongside Daniel and Smogg. An outraged Polluto hates getting clean and Daniel prepares to resume his score with Smogg, who then jumps on Polluto for protection. Polluto promptly runs away with Smogg on his back whilst telling him to get off. Tommy then throws his weapon and hits Polluto’s head after Smogg got of his back, leaving a defeated Polluto carried on running away. Tommy and Daniel share a laugh as the crowd chants "Tommy Zoom" for saving the world again. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Neighbourhood, and Water Tower *Theme: Drawing all over walls *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Smogg, and Polluto *First aired: March 20, 2007 Trivia *This is the first episode not to have Baby Sam in it. Category:Episodes